


Face Paint

by gilbeardyranger



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA V AU, M/M, casual post heist gay shit, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbeardyranger/pseuds/gilbeardyranger
Summary: gay shit idk just a short raywood thing shrugs





	Face Paint

It was getting close to time for the heist to be done, and The Vagabond had had quite enough. He had been running all over the city all day preparing and re-checking the necessities they had set in place pre-heist and he was just plain tired. He sat on the roof with the sniper, who was on lookout just as a precaution, both waiting to be picked up. Everyone but the two of them and their ride had been killed or was MIA, so their comms were completely silent.

Ryan took one more look at the city at dusk before taking a seat with his back against the ledge where Ray’s rifle was set up. He stretched his legs out in front of him and propped his hands behind his head. He sighed to himself, checking his watch again to be sure of the time. _Jack should be on the way,_ he thought. He turned to look at Ray, who was leaning on the ledge looking at him. He smiled behind his mask.

“What’cha lookin’ at, Brownman?” He said in a hushed tone.

Ray rolled his eyes. He stood, slowly meandering around his gun to stand in front of Ryan. “What d’you think, Vagabond?” He asked, walking forward to stand over Ryan’s legs. He slowly lowered himself, watching Ryan all the while. He straddled the Vagabond’s legs now, hands pressed against his dirty jacket.

“I’m not sure, that’s why I asked.” Ryan grinned behind his mask, which earned a head shake from Ray.

He reached up, tugging on the top of Ryan’s mask, pulling it off and setting it to the side. “Maybe if you get that thing out of your way, you’ll be able to see better.”

Ryan laughed, just a short, one-syllable laugh, before moving his hands to rest them on Ray’s sides. “I can see just fine, thank you.”

“Yeah, but I can’t see you when you have it on.” Ray’s eyes traced the lines and shapes painted on Ryan’s face. “I like the face paint, I like your face.”

Ryan laughed again, the same one-syllable but lower. “I can see that.” He watched Ray’s eyes flick across his face, meeting his own every once in a while, before Ray’s hands tighten their grip on his jacket.

He took a sharp breath in before shutting his eyes and roughly kissing Ryan.

Ryan grunted, holding tighter to Ray’s waist. He laughed into the kiss, low and dark, like he knew Ray liked, before biting his lip. Ray’s breathing stuttered before he pulled back, touching his lip with a finger, drawing off a touch of blood.

Ryan chuckled to himself. “Not sure if that’s actually blood or just face paint,” he said, admiring the black and white and gray smears all across Ray’s mouth.

“You don’t even have any red on your mouth, idiot, you bit me!”

“Are you really gonna complain, or do you just want me to do it somewhere else?” Ryan leaned forward, using one hand to pull the collar of Ray’s hoodie to the side, looking back and forth between Ray’s face and the unmarked skin on his neck.

Ray drew a shaky breath, “Later, just… fuckin’ kiss me again.” He pulled Ryan to him again using his jacket.

 

“Hey, I hope you guys are ready to go, I’m about five miles from your location,” Jack’s voice crackled over the comms, drawing the two men from each other.

Ryan took a breath before responding, “Yeah, we’re ready to go. Hurry up.”

Ray immediately stood, putting the safety on his rifle and gathering himself before Jack arrived. “Fuckin’ great,” he mumbled, touching his mouth and drawing back gray face paint. He turned to Ryan, who now had most of the paint around his mouth suspiciously almost completely missing. Ryan smiled, shaking his head and pulling his mask back on.

“That’s not fair,” Ray grumbled, trying to wipe the paint off with his hoodie sleeve.

“Leave it,” Ryan said lowly, taking the mask off again and standing over Ray, cupping his cheek in his gloved hand. “I want to show it off.”


End file.
